Our Past
by WingedWolf24
Summary: YunaRikku. After their glorious victory against Vegnagun, Rikku begins to daydream about the past, and comes across her true feelings for a certain brunette, but is uncertain on how to express herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Past**

**Chapter One**

Hello minna-san! This is the second story I've posted, not as a Yuna/Rikku fic, but as a fanfiction in general. As I've mentioned in my first one I'm not a very good writer, I write as a pastime/hobby type of thing.

The story takes place after FFX2, Yuna's reunited with Tidus, but are not living together. Rikku, Paine, and the rest of the crew are still sphere hunters (Yuna quits btw). The ages are as followed:

Yuna – 20

Rikku – 17 (will be turning 18)

Paine – 19

Summary: After their glorious victory against Vegnagun, Rikku begins to daydream about the past, and comes across her true feelings to a certain brunette, but is uncertain on how to express herself.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

- - - Scene change

**WARNING: **If you still haven't noticed this is a Yuna/Rikku fanfiction as in shoujo-ai, yuri, femslash, etc. You get my point. Turn back now if you can't handle it, for these who can please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, or any of its characters. All belongs to Square Enix.

To all the Yunie/Rikku fans out there hope you enjoy!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

The wind blew gently, caressing soft blonde locks. The sun glistened upon the tan skin of the Al Bhed girl. The emerald-eyed girl slept peacefully on the sand by the Oasis. Ever since Vegnagun's defeat, and Tidus' return, she's been finding herself spending hours on end napping in the desert sun, or floating lifelessly in the pond. The Gullwings found this particular behavior odd. Never have they seen the hyperactive blonde act so calm.

"Rikku. Come in Rikku."

Spiral eyes fluttered open. Standing up straight Rikku stretched her body causing it to crack in certain places. Lifting her left wrist she spoke into the device.

"Rikku here. What's up?"

The blonde stood in her traditional thief outfit, daggers placed on her slim hips. The sound of an aircraft getting nearer met her ears. Turning around Rikku spotted the red airship she, and her brother built together in the distance.

"We've located another sphere. Get ready to board."

"Roger that."

Rikku watched the hangar open to reveal Paine bent down with her arm out stretched. Smiling the Al Bhed simply raised her arm into the air. Two hands clasped tightly together as the blonde felt herself being lifted off the ground. Paine hauled Rikku up onto the platform as it began to close.

As the Celsius got further away we see the words 'I miss you' written in the sand by the water, till a gust of wind blew it away, leaving no trace of it ever being there.

- - -

'Things haven't changed that much since that faithful day. Paine, myself, and the rest of the crew still continued to be sphere hunters. Only difference is that Yuna left us.

After Tidus returned, she wanted to stay with him in Besaid. 'Wanted to catch up' is what she said to us. So now we're back to how it used to be. Before Yuna joined us. Paine's more opened now, so at least I have someone to talk to.'

- - -

The Calm Lands came into view. The sphere is located in the temple where Yuna obtained the aeons of the Sisters. Buddy left Rikku and Paine at the bottom of the spiral path that is beneath the temple.

"Sigh. Why couldn't he leave us on the bridge?"

Rikku complained. Paine grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"What's wrong with you Rikku? You're not acting like yourself."

The 17 year-old tugged her hand back, and ran up ahead of the crimson-eyed girl. Twirling around she faced her companion.

"What do you mean Dr. P?"

Paine made her way up toward Rikku, and laid her gloved hand on the blonde's shoulder. Concern made themselves visible in her eyes causing Rikku to turn away from her gaze.

"I mean I haven't once in the past five months taken any respect points from you, and I usually do so every week. That and I haven't even called you 'annoying' once. Plus you're not as hyper anymore."

'Five months? Has it really been that long?' The Al Bhed bent her head downward, bangs covering her pain filled eyes from view. 'It'll be my birthday soon. I…I wonder if she'll visit?'

Paine sighed and placed her arm around the Al Bhed's shoulders, pulling her along the twirling path. They remained silent throughout the walk. Upon entering the temple they made their way toward the back. It took a while for them to find a secret door with their desired object on a pedestal.

"I don't know if it's a good thing that there's no monster, or a bad one."

The blonde gently said as she picked up the glowing sphere. Paine shrugged her shoulders and contacted Brother. Once exiting the temple they felt the ground beneath them shake. Looking over the edge they witnessed the spiraling path start to crumble, making its way up fast.

"Rikku quick! Across the bridge!"

Paine yelled at the shocked Rikku standing behind her. 'No, not this place. Anything but this place!' The teen stared at Paine with fear and sorrow. Paine understood, but what could they do? 'Nothing is what. It's too late for this place.'

"I'm sorry Rikku, but there's nothing we can do."

Grabbing her tanned arm, Paine lugged the lifeless blonde with her. Once across the bridge Paine stopped running, and looked behind her. The two stood side by side as they witness the catastrophebefore them. Paine glanced at her partner, but couldn't tell what the tanned girl was feeling, because her bangs were shielding her eyes from view.

"Rikku…"

The sliver haired girl whispered worriedly. A strong gust of wind announced the arrival of the Celsius. Paine held Rikku's hand, and led the girl on board as if she were a lost child. Rikku glanced back at the opened area. Emptiness greeted her back. 'Why? That place was special to us…no not 'us', but me.'

Rikku returned to the cabin area, while Paine went to the bridge intending to watch the sphere. The crew crowded around Shinra as he played the sphere. When the last of the footage ended, everyone looked at each other confused. Before anyone could say a word, Paine took the sphere and headed to the elevator.

Entering the resting area, the crimson-eyed girl climbed the stairs to the upper level where the three of them slept. 'No, it's only two of us now.' Paine spotted the younger girl on her bed just staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Here I think this belongs to you."

Paine tossed the yellow sphere over to Rikku who caught it easily. The thief just examined it for a brief moment before she herself watched the mini clip. A familiar eight year-old girl greeted her. A blonde and brunette were seen exploring the temple together, that temple being the one she and Paine just returned from. The footage then switched to see the two children running across a smaller bridge crumbling behind them. It ends with the two of them making it across, and collapsing together on the grass giggling.

Rikku smiled softly at the memory. 'If only we could go back to the good old days. Where it was just you and me.'

"Care to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain Dr. P. This memory is long forgotten. It's but a dream now."

The rest of the day remained uneventful. For some strange reason sphere waves started to become rare. Their auras are fading dramatically, so much so that sometimes the Celsius would have to be right on top of it to let us know that there's a sphere. 'Yep, things are defiantly changing big time.' The thief rolled on her side while still clenching the sphere in her hand. Paine left half an hour ago, giving the teen some space to think about the lost sphere they found.

Opening the bedside table drawer, Rikku placed the delicate object inside. She's to be an adult soon. 'I shouldn't be thinking about the past. Besides what are the chances of her remembering?'

- - -

It's another hot day in Bikanel Desert. Exactly one week has gone by since the discovery of the sphere, and the destruction of a lost memory. Rikku finds herself back at the Oasis floating aimlessly in the water. The blonde was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the figure looming over her.

"Hey squirt, get your little butt out of that pond right now."

Blinking twice the thief turned her gaze to meet crimson colored eyes staring right back at her. Taking a deep breath the teen let herself submerge to the bottom, and stayed there watching the sunlight pierce its way into the dark corners, making the water shimmer. Rikku swam to the edge, and merged in front of the warrior wetting her a bit. Her blondetresses were dripping wet and matted to her face. Wet from head to toe the water made her tan skin glisten as she crawled out of the pond, looking like a water goddess. Paine held her breath; her mind couldn't believe how beautiful the blonde in front of her looked.

"You should have joined me Paine, the water's great."

As if to prove her point the thief smiled naughtily, and hugged the awestruckwarrior soaking her front. Paine gasped at the cold wet feeling while trying to pry Rikku off her.

"That's five respect points Rikku!"

The blonde giggled before letting go. Smiling some more the Al Bhed made her way to the hover car that Paine came with, and hopped on. She then waved the warrior to come over. 'This girl's gonna get it.' Smirking Paine started the machine, and drove back to base.

- - -

"Rybbo Pendrtyo!"

The gang shouted as the birthday girl walked in with Paine. Rikku was almost in tears. 'It's been so long since everyone got together.' Everyone who was a friend, or family to the thief was there celebrating her birthday. 'Wait someone's missing.' Of course what's the point in having a party if the one person you to attain isn't even here.

"Paine, where's Yunie?"

Crimson eyes turned away from emerald ones. Rikku didn't need Paine to say anything. Her silence was enough of an answer. The blonde forced a smile, and shrugged her shoulders as if to say it was no big deal. But everyone in that room knew it was. The party went on, but there seemed to be an air of sadness to it.

It was not hard to see past Rikku's smile. To see through the shell she put up to hide her true emotions. While everyone was busy chatting away and enjoying some cake, Rikku took this opportunity to make her escape. Back to the Oasis she went, back to floating in ice-cold water. But she didn't notice any of it.

The yellow sphere flashed through her cloudy mind causing her lips to tug upward in a smile. Spiral eyes gazed up at the starry sky, its beauty breath taking.

"There was a sky just like this, that time too."

'That was ten years ago…' Closing her eyes the blondesank to the bottom of the pond as memories once buried deep in the back of her mind started to resurface again.

FlashBack

A cute little eight year-old girl is seen walking down the long path to Bevelle with her father. At the entrance stood a brunette of ten years old holding her own father's hand. Upon seeing the brunette, the blonde dashed her way over to her.

"Yunie!"

Letting go of her father's hand, Yuna walked a couple of steps toward the dashing blonde. Rikku crashed into Yuna, giving the multi colored eyed girl the biggest hug she could master at her age.

The two fathers smiled lovingly at the two children, before telling them to run along, and to not get into trouble like every other time. Rikku grinned while taking the brunettes hand, and tugging her back down the path.

Once out of sight by the two adults, the blonde hopped onto the water car. Facing Yuna, Rikku held out her hand to help the brunette on board. Yuna didn't budge a muscle, clearly against joining the rebel child on that thing.

"Come on Yunie, I know how to use one of these things."

Still the older of the two refused to move, worry clearly written on her face. The blonde rolled her eyes, then with lightening speed pulled the shocked brunette onto the machine.

"Don't worry, there's not one machina in this world that I don't know how to use. So trust me okay?"

Yuna nodded, and held onto the shorter girl afraid of what will happen next. The blonde was too busy starting up the machina to notice the small arms around her waist. Once everything was set Rikku pushed a green button making the machine skyrocket down the water path.

"Yahoo!"

The ride was over almost as soon as it begun. Rikku jumped off the machina filled with energy. But her partner in crime wasn't feeling the same way. The poor girl looked pale and close to tears. The blondedidn't hesitate to bring the girl onto solid ground and comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Yunie! But you have to admit that it was fun, right?"

The brunette glared angrily at the blonde, then refused to look at her. Rikku felt utterly guilty for scaring the multi color eyed girl like that. Turning the angered girl to face her, Rikku planned to make it up to her.

"How about we just go exploring? Whatcha say?"

Yuna for some reason couldn't stay angry with the blonde for long. It seemed like an impossible task to do. Agreeing to the blonde's second crazy idea of exploring, the two made their way hand in hand to Macklina Woods. Yuna didn't see the point in exploring the woods since they've discovered, and know every square inch by heart since Rikku's previous visits. But this time was different.

They were heading into the Calm Lands, a please her father told her not to wonder. Yuna didn't want to disobey her father's orders, but her curiosity easily got the better of her. Holding Rikku's hand a little tighter the two of them past through the boundary together.

The view that met their eyes awed them both beyond belief. While the brunette was still taking all this in, the blonde already had her sights on something else.

"Yunie this way."

'Why didn't my father want me to come here?' Yuna pondered as the blonde continued to lead the way. They were heading toward this small wood and cement made bridge, off to the right. Once crossing that small one they were met with another one along the way. Only this time it was over 20 feet long, made of ropes with wood plankes, and you couldn't see the bottom.

Yuna watched as the six year-old tested the ropes, and jumped up and down on the first wood plank. Satisfied the blonde walked the first five steps, and then turned to face Yuna. She mentioned the brunette over with a wave of her hand.

Even though she believed the energetic girl to be a big life riskier she trusts her more than she trusts' herself. 'I know I'm the oldest, but I feel so safe and protected when I'm with Rikku.' Slowly and carefully the two youngsters took on the scary bridge together. The two let out a sigh of relief when they touched solid ground again, then glanced up. 'Isn't that a temple?' Two minds thought at the same time.

As if in a trance they walked side by side on the stone path leading to the temple doors. Little hands pushed the big heavy wooden doors open, revealing to them a dimly lit room. There wasn't much to see, only one big open space with another pair of doors on the other side. The room echoed as their shoes hit the high ceiling. Yuna stood at the middle admiring the markings on the walls near the ceiling while Rikku couldn't careless about the weird drawings, and kept moving forward curious to see behind door number two.

A frown played on her lips when the door refused to open. Calling the enchanted Yuna over, the two pushed and tugged to their limits before finally giving up. Yuna was disappointed, but not so much as Rikku who really wanted to see beyond these closed doors. Rikku sighed in defeat, she decided to walk around and study various markings, but quickly lost interest. She opted to just sit down and observe the brunette in her awed state of mind. For Yuna, Rikku would wait a million years, and that's saying something for she was never one to be patient.

Yuna sighed in delight, the excitement and joy she was feeling were visible in her eyes. Her gaze traveled toward Rikku who sat asleep on the floor. The sight made Yuna smile then yawn, as she too felt tired. 'A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?' Planting herself next to the slumberingblonde she too prepared to sleep. Holding Rikku's arm, and cushioning her head against the sleeping girl's shoulder, she closed her tired eyes.

- - -

Emerald eyes blinked opened, and searched around the dimly lit room. The soft warm body by her side got her attention. Rikku planted a soft kiss to the sleeping girls' temple before interrupting her dreams. Shaking Yuna awake, Rikku held her hand as they exited the ancient temple.

Crossing the bridge wasn't so scary the second time. The sun was setting, indicating to them that it was time to head back before their parents start worrying. As they were nearing the second bridge a faint growling sound met their ears. Chancing a look, Rikku's eyes widen in fear. An Adamantoise was moving toward them, mouth hanging open baring its sharp teeth. 'Man talk about a turtle gone wrong.'

"Yuna run!"

Yuna didn't have to be told twice, she ran like her life depended on it, and sure enough it did. The monster ran after them not letting the chance of dinner getting away. It was only three feet away from them, as they stepped onto the cement bridge, but the monsters' weight was too much to hold, causing it to collapse with the girls still on it.

Rikku felt the bridge give way, and shouted for Yuna to jump as it was their only hope to survive. They landed on the other side safely with Rikku on top of Yuna. The cry of the monster turtle was the last thing they heard as everything plungedto the ground causing it to shake.

Multi-color eyes met emerald ones, and for a while they stayed in that position. The blonde felt herself leaning in, being drawn to the beautiful eyes beneath her. Yuna felt her cheeks burn, and her eyes became half-lidded as she watched Rikku getting closer. Their hearts were beating fast against their rib cages, both being afraid that the other will hear its thump-thump sound. Before Rikku could close the small gap between them a pair of purple furred feet caught her attention.

Quickly getting off, Rikku stared up at the six foot giant before her. Yuna still in a daze, continued to stare at the empty space above her that was once occupied a few seconds ago by a certain blonde.

"Huh?"

Yuna tilted her head upward, and was greeted with animal-like eyes. Startled she got right up, and hid behind Rikku who still had a surprised look on her face. 'What's a Ronso doing here?' Thought Rikku.

"Pups should not wonder here alone."

With that said the hornless Ronso turned, and marched away only to stop a few feet later to see if the two children were following. Instead he still found them in the exact same position as before.

"Pups follow Kimahri."

Rikku got up slowly, bringing Yuna up with her. The brunette held on tightly to Rikku's hand while trying to hide behind said blonde. Kimahri kneeled down before them once they got close enough. He mentioned his shoulders as if telling them to hop on. Yuna wasn't so sure about the gesture, but Rikku quickly reassured her. Once settled down Kimahri gently stood up to his full height causing the girls to gasp in amazement at how high up they were. Throughout the whole ride the girls had their hands entwined, smiling without a care in the world.

- - -

As the three of them entered Bevel their fathers quickly met them. Rikku was quick to take the blame for everything, for she never wanted her beautiful brunette to get in trouble. Cid, Rikku's father, decided to punish his daughter after their visit leaving Rikku off the hook for now.

Braska took this moment to introduce Kimahri as Yuna's new guardian. Everyone knew that he was a summoner. But what they didn't know was that he would die in the next few months battling Sin, and giving the people of Spira the calm.

Cid didn't look too happy about the statement that Braska made. As if knowing what Cid might say next, Braska invited the adults into his home were they will have much more privacy.

The girls later found themselves in Mackalian Woods by its lake with the beautiful 1000 year-old tree at its center, with little flakes of glowing light falling from its branches creating a calming atmosphere. Lying on the sand with their hands clasped, the girls stared at the starry night sky. They were happy, and wished to stay this way forever for they knew nothing good would come out of Braska's announcement.

End FlashBack

The now 17 year-old thief gasped out for air, not realizing that she's been underwater for so long. She remained standing in the waist deep water just staring longingly at the night sky. 'That's right…we almost kissed back then.' Paine once again found the Al Bhed dripping wet, basked by moonlight. 'Surprised this kid doesn't have a boyfriend yet.'

"Hey why the long face?"

Rikku closed her eyes, and smiled before advancing to Paine. Grabbing her long blonde tresses, she twisted them to get the excesswater out.

"Man, for you to be saying a line like that I must really be obvious."

'Damn right you are.' Paine stared at the thief trying so hard to hide behind a mask that simply wasn't working for her.

"Ya know you don't need to put a mask on whenever I'm around."

The soaked figure quickly lost its smile in exchange for tears. All the penned up emotions escaped through tiny teardrops down tanned cheeks. It hurt to watch the happy-go-lucky blonde in this depressed state. The warrior tugged the unstable thief into her arms, holding her as tightly as she could while slipping her fingers through the wet hair.

- - -

Back on board the airship Rikku continued to mope. Curled up on her bed like a punished child, mourning in silence. The crimson-eyed warrior curled up next to her wounded partner, and scooped her up in her arms. The thief didn't complain she needed the comfort, and touch of another human, even if that person wasn't the one she wanted.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

There you have it the end of the first chapter, the second one is half finished so that will be up soon enough. Please review, and let me know what you think so don't forget to leave lots of reviews they make me happy

Sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes I've made grammar isn't my strong point.

Al Bhed translations:

"Rybbo Pendrtyo!" - "Happy Birthday!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm back with the second installment to the story. Didn't see many reviews, except for the only one I got. Thank you very much for reviewing Seifer! **Gives cookies**

The story takes place after FFX2, Yuna's reunited with Tidus, but are not living together. Rikku, Paine, and the rest of the crew are still sphere hunters (Yuna quits btw). The ages are as followed:

Yuna – 20

Rikku –18

Paine – 19

Summary: After their glorious victory against Vegnagun, Rikku begins to daydream about the past, and comes across her true feelings for a certain brunette, but is uncertain on how to express herself.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

- - - Scene change

**WARNING: **If you still haven't noticed this is a Yuna/Rikku fanfiction as in shoujo-ai, yuri, femslash, etc. You get my point. Turn back now if you can't handle it, for these who can please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, or any of its characters. All belongs to Square Enix.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I may have not noticed.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

More than half a year passed by since Rikku's birthday. Paine's been doing everything she can to kept her cheered up. They've had some sphere hunts along the way, enough to kept the thief distracted, but on days like this, when there's nothing to do, Rikku often finds herself daydreaming about the past.

Unknown to Rikku, Paine already prepared a visit to Besaid Island. A few nights ago she decided to ask Lulu for help. She honestly didn't know what to do anymore. After explaining the situation to Lulu, the retired guardian, turned mother, told Paine to bring Rikku over, saying that maybe sometime with Yuna would help her.

"Tell Rikku you're there to visit me and Wakka. If she knew it's to visit Yuna she might not want to come."

The conversation ended at that. Now it was time to get the depressed thief off the airship. 'Where is Rikku anyway?' Said girl was sitting on the deck watching the clouds sped by. There was white all around to the point were the ship was engulfed by it, until it cleared up into blue sky's again a few moments later, and a familiar island came into view. Rikku felt her stomach flip, and her heart hammering.

A pale hand made itself known on the tanned shoulder, surprising the panicking thief. The warrior smiled slightly at her wounded friend. She slowly began to explain the visit that they'll be doing today. Saying it's been a while since they've seen Lulu, Wakka, and their child. The thief nodded in understanding, but still felt uneasy since she also knew that a certain brunette lived there, unless she moved away with the blond bliztball player.

- - -

They landed on the beach and waved their good-byes to Buddy, and the rest of the crew. Rikku refused at first, but then finally agreed to spend a few days with Paine on the island. Lulu was there to greet them. She quickly enveloped Rikku in a motherly hug. The action caught the Al-Bhed by surprise, but she welcomed the loving feeling.

"Just let it out Rikku."

The blonde was confused, she didn't even understand herself, why she was crying, but she did. Tears flowed like an endless waterfall, wetting the sand beneath their feet. Throughout her emotional moment, Lulu held Rikku and didn't let go until the blonde finished. Meanwhile, Paine felt like a complete idiot for not being able to do anything for her friend.

Rikku felt completely exhausted, both mentally and physically. Together Paine and Lulu helped carry the blonde to Lulu's hut. There they placed the half awake Rikku on the guest bed then left the room so the blonde could rest in peace.

While the thief slept in the back room, Paine and Lulu were having a conversation in the living room, Wakka was taking a scroll with the baby when the pair arrived, and Yuna's been at Luca since early in the morning. Both Wakka and Yuna were unaware about the visitors back at home. Paine kept wondering if it was a good idea to bring Rikku here while Lulu tried her best to reassure the warrior that seeing the ex-summoner might be good for the Al-Bhed.

Wakka returned around suppertime, Rikku was already awake by then. Their surprise visit really made Wakka happy. After having supper together Rikku decided to go for a walk on the beach, Paine wanted to follow, but Lulu held her back.

"Let her clear her head a bit."

- - -

The sun was setting; painting the sky with beautiful shades of pink, purple, and orangey-red. The blonde relaxed on the sand watching nature take its daily course. A ship could be seen pulling up to the dock, but Rikku didn't pay any attention to it, as the sunset captivated her. She was brought out of her trance when an outline of a person over shadowed her. Tilting her head, her emerald eyes met multi-colored ones. The person she was grieving for, and having dreams about stood right above her with a loving smile that could melt any ice.

"Hey there."

"Y-Yunie"

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Rikku's body was on overload. Heart racing and emotions going haywire, she felt that she would explode at any given moment. The brunette helped the surprised blonde up and giggled at her.

"Ya know, I'm the one that's suppose to be surprised Rikku."

Yuna smiled one of her heart filled smiles that makes Rikku weak at the knees, and then engulfed the thief into a warm hug. Shivers, and weird tingles spread across her body. Rikku returned the hug, holding the ex-summoner tightly, and breathing in her sweet scent. She wished to never let go, but alas her wish will never be granted.

The pair pulled apart when they heard someone calling Rikku's name. It was another brunette with long wavy hair, and brown eyes. She looked Al-Bhed, but you couldn't really tell by her casual clothes. Tight black short shorts hugged her hips showing off her well-toned slender legs, and a skintight red tank top showing her mid section. To finish off her outfit she wore a red loose belt around her waist, a dark green wristband on her left arm, and a gold necklace with a pendant.

"Ichika?"

Yuna glanced at Rikku when she heard the blonde whisper the newcomer's name. Said girl jumped right into Rikku's arms causing the non-prepared blonde to fall back on her butt, with the brown-eyed girl on top of her. Yuna was about to yell at her, but stopped when the girl kissed Rikku on the lips.

"I've missed you Rikku."

The brown-eyed girl replied once the kiss was broken, then kissed the blonde again making it more heated then the last. Rikku was lost in the sensation of the kiss causing her to forget about Yuna for that one moment. A coughing sound made the lovers pull apart, both with their cheeks flushed, and breathing heavily. Rikku turned a darker shade of red when she remembered that Yuna was also present. The thief stood up quickly with her mouth opening and closing, but no words came out. She looked like a fish out of water to Yuna, which made her chuckle.

"Hi I'm Yuna, ex-sphere hunter."

"Hey I'm Ichika, master digger."

The two shook hands and smiled sweetly at each other, which for some reason made Rikku feel uneasy. After the introduction, Yuna excused herself saying she was tired from her long trip, and still had people to visit. As she passed by Rikku, Yuna gently whispered something into the blonde's ear. Once Yuna was gone Rikku and Ichika spent the next sum hours on the beach catching up. They hadn't seen each other since Rikku began sphere hunting with Yuna. Apparently Ichika was here on some dig research with her senpai, and would be staying on the island for a few days. Ichika got really happy when she learned that her girlfriend would be here for a while too.

Ichika got up from her sitting position, and stretched. She bid good night to Rikku, saying she had a busy day tomorrow. Rikku stood along side her, also wishing her good night. They shared a kiss before Ichika pulled away, and headed in the direction of the village. She didn't get too far before Rikku ran after her, and grabbed her hand. She decided to escort her girlfriend to her inn, saying it was too dangerous for her to walk back alone at night with monsters roaming about.

Once at the inn they shared another kiss then parted ways, with Rikku heading back towards the beach. 'The path looks so different at night.' Crossing the first waterfall bridge, Rikku stopped, and admired the glowing fireflies dancing along the water giving it a yellowish-gold hue. 'Meet me here at midnight.' Yuna's message never left her mind.

Rikku glanced at her wrist; the device she uses to contact Brother also serves as watch. 'Half hour to 12.' Rikku sighed as she continued her walk to her destination.

- - -

Shortly after arriving at the beach, the blonde made her way to the ocean's edge. The water felt cool as it soaked her shoes. She walked deeper in, and only stopped when the water reached her knees. There was a full moon out tonight, and Rikku couldn't help, but be captivated by it.

A smile made itself known on her face as emerald eyes closed. Nothing, but the sound of gentle waves entered the blonde's mind. A content sigh escaped through pink colored lips. 'I remember the first time Yuna became a sphere hunter, it was also the day we left a panicked tubby Wakka behind.'

Flashback

It was a bright sunny day, but that didn't help the 15 year-old Al-Bhed too much. We find Rikku climbing up mt. Gagazet looking for old machina parts that will then be sent back to the Djose temple to be studied, and used in a new way. 'Why is it always cold here!'

"Rikku."

The thief looked up ahead to find Kimahri standing by the caves entrance with Ronso pups at his sides. Rikku smiled happily before running over to the ex-guardian. She leaped onto the Ronso giving him a big hug before getting off. Kimahri wasn't one to show much affection in public, but with Rikku and Yuna around it's a different story.

"Hey Kimahri!"

Kimahri placed one of his giant hands on the blondes' head, and ruffled up her hair. The gesture was something the Ronso always did to her when she was little. Rikku and the little pups giggled at his actions. Kimahri smiled softly before reaching into his pouch and producing an orange sphere, Rikku along with the children watched in awe as Kimahri played the contents for her to watch. It wasn't long, it didn't show much most of the time, but it held enough to surprise and confuse the blonde.

"Is…was that?"

Kimahri shook his head. He himself was not sure whether it was their long lost companion or not. Kimahri explained to Rikku on how he found it up on the mountain a while ago when he had been teaching the young ones about their land. He wanted to show Yuna, or anyone from their travels, but couldn't leave the mountain to do so. Kimahri then gave the sphere to Rikku saying he had no use for it, and that maybe Rikku would know what to do with it. The Ronso pups, suddenly all excited about what the sphere held and wanted eagerly to know what the adults were talking about.

Rikku grinned widely and patted Kimahri on the arm, mentioning him to come sit by the rocks while they tell the children the story of a man who became nothing but a dream. The story of a young man called Tidus.

After her encounter with Kimahri, Rikku's life changed. She met up with her brother and Buddy back at their homeland, and convinced them to start their own sphere-hunting agency. Rikku was determined to find out more about the mysterious sphere that Kimahri found. She had to know for Yuna's sake.

From then on the three of them, along with the help of other Al-Bhed's, built the Celsius and got two more people to join, Shinra and the quiet Paine. The five together made up the sphere hunting team called The Gullwings. For a few months now Rikku and Paine were partners looking for spheres of Spira's past.

It was only after a few short visits to Besaid to see how her cousin was doing, for Rikku to notice how miserable Yuna's life was. Yuna would often complain about the thousands of suitors that would come to ask for her hand in marriage, and the villager's pressure of wanting to see her get married. Then came the million appointments that she had with the whole of Spira, on how people still seek her advice, and words of comfort.

The only time that Yuna felt at peace, or free from her duties was when Rikku would come and visit her. How she would always appear at the right moments when Yuna would just want to get away from it all. Of course Wakka was always in a rage when Rikku tend to 'kidnap' Yuna away from her daily duties, but it never bothered Rikku as Yuna's needs came first in her eyes.

Finally the day came when Rikku changed Yuna's life forever. Just as Yuna was getting away from another proposal, Rikku came to her rescue; unfortunately they couldn't escape Wakka this time, not that it mattered in the end. On board of Rikku's travel ship, the three of them conversed on deck. Rikku happily teased Wakka about his weight while asking about Lulu. Wakka, a little annoyed by her gesture tries to persuade Rikku in going to greet Lulu, the blonde of course agrees in doing so, but makes no intension of leaving. Instead she tries to converse with Yuna, which leads to an awkward moment.

Luckily Wakka joins in, and changes the subject to Kimahri's well being. Rikku gladly takes Wakka up on his question, and answers to the best of her knowledge from her last visit to Mt. Gagazet.

"Oh, that reminds me, I got something for you."

Rikku drives her attention to her traveling pouch, and commences on searching for the object of her desire. She murmurs words of frustration while continuing to browse for said object, till finally with a triumph cry she brings forth an orange sphere. Proudly she explains to Wakka and Yuna on how Kimahri had found the sphere somewhere on the mountain, and had given it to her from her last visit.

Wakka looked mildly interested while the sphere left Yuna very curious, and a bit excited. Rikku devoted her attention to the summoner and showed the sphere, rested on her palms to Yuna.

"Take a good look, Yuna."

- - -

Silence hung in the air, both Wakka and ex-summoner too shocked to utter a single word. Yuna eventually moves towards the ship's railings, just to stare out at sea. Unlike the silent treatment the Al-Bhed was receiving from the brunette, Wakka made an effort into asking the same questions that once passed through Rikku's mind. She ponders his questions, scratching her cheek mockingly before looking the ex-bliztball player in the eye.

"I'm not sure."

Rikku brighten up with a glimmer in her eyes. A sure sign that she was planning something. Yuna glances at her out of curiosity, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"But you wanna find out, don'tcha?"

Smiling contently, Rikku pointed a finger at Wakka teasingly while loving every minute of Wakka's facial expression. Yuna quickly agrees to Rikku's question, looking on excited and waiting to hear her plan. Liking the response she got from her cousin, Rikku points to the open blue sky, and shouts for the world to hear.

"Let's go, then!"

Yuna suddenly bursts Rikku's bubble of happiness, by asking her exactly where they should go. In her slumped position, Rikku thinks hard. Muttering how that was the tricky part of their situation, but straightens up when an idea hit her. The blonde is filled with excitement and ready to take off with Yuna until Wakka stops them.

"Can't you wait until we find out a little more first?"

Yuna looks away, sadness clearly written on her face which only gotten noticed by Rikku. Finally frustrated with Wakka's attitude the two starts arguing between each other. Rikku complains on how she wants Yuna to go with her, while Wakka complains on how Yuna still has a million people to meet, and they should let things calm down first. Rikku can't believe what he's saying, and demands that Yuna get her own life back, especially after all she's done for Spira. The brunette just stood there, admiring the sea while listening to their heated conversation. The Al-Bhed turns to the ex-summoner, and asks what she really wants to do right now.

"I want…"

'I want to journey again.' She thought to herself silently, she wasn't sure how to say it, or if she was able to say it. Her thoughts didn't have to be spoken. Wakka took the hint immediately, and started to panic a bit. He ordered Rikku, and Yuna to stay here while he ran to go get Lulu, so they could all talk about this. With Wakka out of the way, Rikku didn't waste her chance. Grabbing Yuna's hand she spoke into her watch, a few seconds later the Celsius hovered above the two, hangar opened and waiting for boarding.

The two entered the ship without a seconds thought, leaving an unaware and angry Wakka behind them.

End Flashback

Rikku opened her eyes, sensing someone behind her. Upon turning around her eyes met those of the brunette. A tiny smile made itself known on the blonde's face, as she patted her way back to shore.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Perched on soft cool sand the two girls gazed silently at the night sky simply enjoying each other's company, before they have a serious talk. Yuna hugged her knees tightly, and blushed slightly as she thought about Rikku. 'How long has she been hiding this from me?'

"Rikku, when did you start seeing Ichika?"

The thief shifted uncomfortably beside the brunette, thinking how weird it was to talk about her love life with the person she's in love with. She reliantly began her tail about meeting Ichika at a dig site. The boss paired her up with Ichika one day, saying they were the best diggers he'd ever hired, and expected to see great things with them working together.

Rikku paused there as a smile appeared on her tanned face. Yuna frowned, and poked the thief telling her to continue. The 18 year-old mentioned how they hated each other's guts at first, saying they were better than the other, and didn't need their help. Eventually after a freak battle they acknowledge one another, and started off from there. Hatred turned to friendship, which in turn led to love.

At one point though they separated. Rikku became a sphere hunter while Ichika became a researcher. Their jobs both demanded a great deal of time, meaning less together time. The end result, they haven't seen each other for two years.

"So you're back together?"

"I don't think we were ever together to begin with. I mean we never really did say 'let's be girlfriends' it just sort of happened."

Yuna traced random patterns in the sand after listening to the thief's story. She didn't know how to react, should she be happy that Rikku found someone in her life like she is with Tidus, or angry that the Al-Bhed kept such a secret from her all these years?

"Now that I think about it, we never really loved each other in that way. Our relationship seemed more as a distraction than anything else."

The brunette stared at the sad spoken girl next to her. It broke her heart to watch Rikku cry silently to herself. Pulling the younger girl into a tight loving hug, she held the thief as a lover would, and gently kissed the top of her head.

Rikku didn't know whether to be happy that she was finally able to feel the loving touch of desire, or sad knowing that she'll never have the brunette to herself. 'This is gonna be one long weekend.' Cuddling into Yuna's warm body, the pair watched the slow rise and fall of the gentle waves, bringing peace of mind to both of them.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

That's all for now. I've started working on chapter three, but not sure if I should continue seeing on the how poorly I've received reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hey readers, sorry I didn't update in a very very very long time. Also I would like to apologize in advanced for making you think that I would stop this story. I've promised myself that once I've posted up a story it WILL NOT be discontinued, even if it takes me forever to update, rest assured that I finish every story that I've posted up so please no worries.

The story takes place after FFX2, Yuna's reunited with Tidus, but are not living together. Rikku, Paine, and the rest of the crew are still sphere hunters (Yuna quits btw). The ages are as followed:

Yuna – 20

Rikku –18

Paine – 19

Summary: After their glorious victory against Vegnagun, Rikku begins to daydream about the past, and comes across her true feelings for a certain brunette, but is uncertain on how to express herself.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

- - - Scene change

**WARNING: **If you still haven't noticed this is a Yuna/Rikku fanfiction as in shoujo-ai, yuri, femslash, etc. You get my point. Turn back now if you can't handle it, for those who can please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2, or any of its characters. All belongs to Square Enix.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I may have not noticed.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Yuna and Rikku have gotten closer again during the thief's stay. Paine was glad to see the blonde slowly return to herself with each passing moment she spent with the ex-summoner.

Helping Lulu with breakfast, Paine voiced her worries to the older girl. Their stay was shortly coming to an end, and she couldn't bear to see Rikku return to her pervious state. Lulu understood, for she too has thought ahead.

"I'll think of something, for now just enjoy the rest of your vacation."

- - -

Rikku sneaked out of the house early in the morning, when she stepped outside it was still dark. Breathing in the fresh clean ocean air, she slowly made her way to the beach, not worrying about any monsters that might make an appearance.

The blonde wanted to see the sun rise on her last day here. Still half asleep, and too concentrated on her thoughts, Rikku didn't hear or even notice the brunette taking a seat next to her. A kiss on the cheek quickly brought her back. Green eyes turned to meet that of brown.

"Hey."

"Morning."

Lips brushed together slightly, before being pulled apart. Tanned hands clasped together with fingers entwined, a content smile appeared on both girls' faces as they snuggled up with one another watching the first few rays of the sun begin to crawl over the deep ocean water.

Unbeknownst to the young couple, Yuna stood rooted on the spot by the beach's entrance watching the display of affection between the two Al-Bheds. 'So much for watching the sunrise with Rikku.' The brunette frowned, wishing that Ichika was out of the picture so she could have Rikku to herself. The ex-summoner ignored the twig of jealousy she had, and simply left, walking slowly back to the village feeling sort of defeated somehow. 'Maybe she'll be free for the festival tonight?' looking foreword to the day's events later on, Yuna managed to smile.

- - -

The thief spent her entire day with her lover, seeing on how Ichika finished with her research yesterday she got the whole day off. Rikku was happy, as happy as a girl with a broken heart could be, sure Ichika wasn't Yuna, but at least she was someone who returned her feelings of affection. 'I'm sorry Ichika. I can't give you all of my love.' Sure, Rikku felt guilty about it, but she never expected for them to last this long, especially with the schedules they have.

"I want you to come with me."

The order snapped the blonde right out of her deep thoughts. The couple were currently taking a nice long walk on the shore, bare feet getting wet occasionally by ocean waves. Rikku stopped walking, which caused a slight tug on their clasped hands. Ichika faced the emerald-eyed girl in front of her, her own brown eyes searching for an answer.

"Go where Ichi?"

The nickname didn't go unnoticed. The brunette stepped into the blonde's open chest, and slid her arms around the taller one's neck. Rikku replied by closing her arms into a tight hug, holding the smaller girl as close as possible.

"Just you and me Rikku, just like old times."

'Like old times? Oh how I wish it always stayed like old times, with no bliztball goof to steal her away…how I wish.'

FlashBack

"You…You understand me!"

Smack. A crew member hit Tidus on the chest causing him to lose his breath. The two blondes stared at each other, one looking more surprised and the other slightly amused. It didn't take long for the older of the two to scramble up into a standing position once the shock settled down. Tidus frowned not liking the hospitality shown on the ship. The young girl grinned at the boy's frustration before going into detail. She basically told him that in order for him to remain on the ship he would have to make himself useful.

"Alright I'll work."

Rikku nodded and continued to explain that they've found ancient ruins that still had a bit of power left, so they plan on going down there and activating it. Tidus quickly dove into the water with Rikku following behind, shivering slightly at its cold temperature.

"Follow me."

Together Rikku, Tidus and the crew dove farther down into the ocean's dept, swimming through what looked like a sunken city, but none seemed interested at the city at all it was this tower up ahead that everyone had their sights glued on. After activating the power source and defeating a giant monster squid, search lights began to shed light upon the ocean's dark water.

Climbing back onto the deck, Rikku brought Tidus food. They stayed out on the deck for a good while, mostly just talking about Tidus' situation. After hearing his story Rikku filled him in on what's happening in the world right now, giving him warnings to be careful when people ask about him. Telling him to not mention that his from Zanarkand, but that he'll be fine in time because he got affected by Sin's toxin. Tidus was still at a lost, everything that's happened to him so far didn't make any sense, but in the long run at least he had someone who was able to answer some of his questions.

The blond offered to bring Tidus back to Luca saying it's the town famous for blitzball and that maybe someone there was recognize him or vice versa. Getting excited now Rikku went back into the control to try to get Tidus to Luca. Tidus was left to ponder his thoughts until a huge fin crashed into the ship. Crewmembers equipped with guns rushed out into the deck yelling Sin and some other orders that didn't make sense to him. Once again the fin smashed into the ship causing Tidus to fall into a whirlpool. Rikku rushed to the railing feeling helpless as she watched Tidus being swallowed by the ocean water.

End FlashBack

A small smile spread across her face as the memory of her first encounter with Tidus faded away. If he hadn't traveled through worlds we would have never met him, never crossed paths and Yuna…Yuna would be alone. Gripping Ichika tighter, Rikku bit her lip in agony, feeling that she was the most hated person in all of Spira for having such selfish thoughts.

"I'll…I'll think about it Ichi. For now let's head back, it's getting late."

The brunette loosen herself from the embrace nodding at her lover's suggestion, so off they went hand in hand, no words were needed to be spoken the silence was pleasurable to them both.

"I'm leaving tonight."

- - -

The 18 year-old entered Lulu's hut appearing a bit depressed, taking notice to Rikku's state Lulu privately asked the blonde what was wrong. Shaking her head Rikku simply brushed the matter as not important, saying the feeling would be gone and not to worry about her. Sitting down at the table Lulu went ahead and called everyone down for supper, the atmosphere around the table was welcoming as they mostly talked about the festival taking place tonight.

At around eight in the evening the village was filled with laughter and wonderful music. All sorts of booths were put up throughout the day as shop owners prepared for a long night of excitement. As the hours flew the gang began to separate each going their own ways, finding booths that held an interest to them. Yuna on the other hand made sure to stay by Rikku's side, she was determined to spend the festival with her cousin seeing on how this was their last night together.

The blond on the other hand was searching for another brunette, she couldn't do this anymore to herself she had to end things tonight. 'It's better that I face reality then try to hide from it, I'll only end up hurting myself even more.' Catching the object of her desire in sight, the blond excused herself from her secret love and went after Ichika. Yuna stood in the middle of the crowd looking disappointed, for some odd reason she never felt more alone in her life than she did now. 'What's wrong with me?'

Approaching Ichika rather quickly she grasped the brunette's arm and tugged her into a hug, kissing her temple softly. Whispering words of apology Rikku turned down the Al-Bhed's offer of joining her, and of ending their relationship. Ichika sighed deeply, it hurt but in a way she knew it was coming, knew that deep down the blondes heart never truly belonged to her. Kissing the blond one last time, the brunette bid her good-bye and wished her luck in being with the one she really loved. Tears flowed from emerald eyes as she watched the back of a heart-broken girl walk away, vanishing into the crowd. 'She knew all along, God I'm so sorry Ichika.'

Retreating back into the joyful crowd Rikku began to look for Yuna, wishing to apologize for her sudden disappearance. But, it turns out that finding the ex-summoner in this crowd would pose as a challenge. Shouting her love's name didn't seem to bring them any closer, her shout just seemed to merge with everyone else's making it have no affect whatsoever. However the thief did succeed in finding the rest of gang except for the one she really wanted to see. At one point Paine agreed to help the poor thief out only to result in them losing each other while searching for said brunette.

Giving up the search Rikku decided to get away from the noise and the cheerful atmosphere, not wanting to tint the mood with her depression. Some how she always ends up somewhere with water, dragging her feet across the sand the blond came to a halt when she spotted a figure standing in the water, her back facing towards her. The thief smiled as she unconsciously walked to the lonely figure; making hardly any noise she wrapped her long tanned arms around the brunette's waist pressing them close together.

"I'm so sorry."

The words left her mouth easily, flowing gently into the brunette's ear causing her to shiver slightly. Hands clasped together they patted back to shore and continued walking aimlessly on the moonlit beach. Occasionally they happen upon couples on the beach in their own little world not caring about anything else than the person beside them. While passing by random couples Rikku always managed to blush as thoughts of how her and Yuna with their hands entwine might be mistaken as a couple themselves. Heading back to the village, the girls arrived in time for the festivals dance ending ceremony.

"Yuna may I have this dance?"

The ex-sphere hunter blushed at Rikku's proposal, but gladly accepted making the blond smile happily. 'Rikku's smile can cheer up any person.' Laying one hand on her shoulder while the other entwined with her's, they began to waltz with everyone else. The blond continued to smile while spinning them around when needed. She felt free and content, so many nights were spent dreaming of dancing with her beloved, and here right now she was leading her love in a beautiful dance.

Paine and Lulu watched from the sidelines as the two cousins twirled around the bonfire along with every other dancer. Paine was happy that her partner was able to have this one content moment before their departure in the morning. The warrior refused to think of Rikku's state tomorrow when they left the island for good, she decided to paint herself a mental picture of the blondes grinning face, fearing she might not see this side of Rikku once again.

- - -

Quick silent feet made their way across the hut still holding five slumbering people, the sixth was up and about, and after last night's festival the poor girl couldn't sleep properly knowing that she would be leaving early the following morning. Out the front door she went her destination set clear in her mind, a place that brings her to another world, her world, where everything is dark and gloomy, every light and hope is drowned by her sorrow. Only the gentle rock of the waves can soothe this broken heart, but even it is unable to mend her shattered heart.

The cool water sends shivers down her spine, once floating on her delicate back, emerald eyes gaze up towards the dazzling sky, no cloud was in sight leaving the sun very exposed, beaming its hot rays down at her as if in a mocking matter. She raises her arm bringing the communication device to her soft pink lips.

"Brother, come pick us up now."

"Alright…Rikku."

Limp less, her arm dropped back to her side causing the water to splash. Rikku was clearly aware that someone was standing at shore watching her, having a pretty good idea that it was her partner Paine the blond decided to leave her sad state until their ship arrives. The warrior's quick to comment on the blonde's early raise, the thief shrugged her shoulders lazily not caring about her habits or her life in general. Paine sighed before telling her that Lulu was also awake and preparing breakfast for them before they leave. Rikku nodded saying that Brother would be here shortly. Together they headed back dumping their luggage near the entrance while they ate Lulu's breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, French toast, pancakes and sausages. Rikku wasn't much of a coffee person so orange juice sat well with her.

A few moments after, Brother contacted the two sphere hunters saying he arrived at the beach and is waiting for them. The pair said their good-byes to Lulu seeing as everyone else were still fast asleep. Lulu had suggested to go wake them up but Rikku quickly refused her offer telling her to let them sleep since they went to bed late last night.

"I'm sure Yuna would have liked to be present here."

"It's alright, it's not like we'll never see each other again Lulu."

The thief looked away as she spoke, she has already set her mind to never come back here until her love for Yuna would disappear, and knowing that such a thing can't happen as it is close to impossible for her she would just have to live life without seeing her beloved brunette ever again. Yes, it will hurt, it will be truly agonizing but she will try, she will try to let Yuna go even if it means to completely disappear off the face of the earth.

Lulu escorted the pair back to their ship; the hangar was already opened, waiting for their arrival. Just as Paine set foot on the platform a shout from across the sandy beach caught their attention, it was Wakka running towards them waving his arms like mad hoping to stop them from getting on the airship. Bent over and breathing heavily, Wakka managed to catch his breathe and hugged the girls tight, wishing them the best of luck along with an invitation of coming back here again. Rikku felt touched by Wakka's offer, knowing that she would always have a home here.

Saying their good-bye's once again, the sphere hunters crossed from soft white sand to hard grey metal. Lulu and Wakka watched the girls being lifted into the airship 'til their bodies were out of sight. A strong gust of wind blew around the married couple as the ship began to lift itself into the air. Already heading back, Lulu and Wakka crossed paths with a running Yuna. Wakka turned around to go after her, but was stopped by his wife. The ex-blitzball player frowned, wanting to tell Yuna that they've already left.

The brunette ran across the beach she could still make out the red airship in the distance but it was too late, she didn't have a chance to say good-bye. She stood there watching the Celsius until it vanished out of sight, still she continued to stand in that spot just hoping that maybe they'll turn back. The tide was still low and something glimmered near the edge of the water, curious Yuna went to investigate, she discovered a yellow sphere along with it the words 'I miss you' written in the sand next to it, though the words quickly vanished as a wave crashed over them, making the message disappear.

Yuna stared at the spot where the message was written as if she could still see the words that were marked there. Sitting a few feet away from the salted-water, the brunette started watching the sphere a small smile making itself known as a past event continued to play before her watery eyes. There she sat the whole day, completely alone her cheeks marked by dry tears that were shed hours ago. By her side lay the yellow sphere, embedded in the soft sand as it glimmered in the warm sunlight.

- - -

Rikku sat quietly on her bed watching as the clouds sped by. The many white fluffy clouds started to turn into a dark grey, adding on to Rikku's sorrowful feelings. The blond fell back on her bed now staring at the ceiling fan as its blades spun in a clock-wise motion. Footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs; it was none other than Paine bringing news on how Yuna has contacted them through the CommSphere.

"Don't you wanna say hi?"

"No thanks Paine, I'm feeling kinda tired, would you tell her good-bye for me?"

Crimson-eyes narrowed, the warrior resisted the urge to drag the blonde's butt out of bed and back to the bridge, where a video communication showing the face of a certain brunette, was waiting anxiously for a reply from said thief. Still slightly frustrated with Rikku's actions, Paine sighed deeply before heading back herself to tell the soon-to-be-disappointed ex-summoner that her so-called cousin and secret lover was feeling ill at the moment, but still sends her good-byes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I just…I just can't handle it right now."

The thief whispered to no one as she curled up in her bed and did something she hadn't done in days, she cried herself to sleep, having dreams of sweet torture. The brunette never really left her mind alone.

'Maybe one day I'll be able to say good-bye.'

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Thank you for the reviews, chapter will take a while but fear not it will be updated. Please review and look forward to the next installment.


End file.
